My Deleted Scenes
by Marty522
Summary: NOT A STORY! I sometimes mentioned scenes not making the cut, and I sometimes get asked about these scenes. So, here's a collection of my deleted scenes.


**Hello, everybody. Welcome to my collection of deleted scenes from my various stories. I'm gonna keep this introduction brief. Each chapter will include the reason(s) why the scene didn't make the final cut, and any commentary I have for it. I'll also update the Table of Contents in this post whenever I upload a new scene. Also, these scenes are ****_NOT_**** considered canon.**

**Please note that all of these scenes are basically first drafts, so they're probably gonna have mistakes, lack of details, and some out-of-character dialog. First drafts are typically much shorter than the final version, so most of these scenes will be pretty short.  
**

* * *

**TABLE OF CONTENTS:**

**Chapter 1) Storms, Solace, & Sleepovers - Talking with Patton (C04)**

* * *

**Right, so, let's start off with my main current story, ****_Storms, Solace, & Sleepovers_****. In Chapter 4, there originally ****_was_**** some dialog between the boys. It was **

**Check it out.**

* * *

**Storms, Solace, & Sleepovers  
Talking with Patton (Chapter 4 Deleted Scene)**

* * *

The lights were off; the game was on.

The room was dark. The window was still open, but the cloud cover was so thick, even the setting sun couldn't break through. Only the resonant light from the TV illuminated the boys' transfixed faces.

"I don't like this," Nigel muttered. "Not one bit..."

"Don't worry, Nigel," Patton said. "The horde doesn't know we're up here. All we have to do is play it cool, and we'll get past them and reach the lab in no time. Easy day."

"It's my job to worry."

"It should be your job to hurry," Hoagie interjected. "We can't hold these guys off all night! Especially if a Destructor decides to show up!"

"Nah, we got this!" Wally laughed. "I could fight these things into next year if I needed to!"

"Even the ones behind you?"

"What're you-? Oh, crud!"

"Calm down, calm down, I'm already on it."

The gamer banter had been on and off all night, slightly leaning toward off. Maybe a little more than slightly. Just a little. Okay, it was mostly off; that conversation above was actually the first time they had communicated since they started the game. They mainly just stared at the screen, mashing away on their controllers. You know, the usual.

_"Paused!"_

Wally leapt to his feet. "What?! What's the big idea? Who done it?!"

"Calm down, Wally," Nigel said, standing up. "I'm just taking a bathroom break."

Wally groaned, falling backward onto his mattress. "We're never gonna finish this game tonight."

"Don't be so dramatic," Hoagie said, reaching for a bowl of cheese puffs. "We have all night! And we're already at the airport terminal."

"Don't get cheese on my controller."

Hoagie waved him off, grabbing a handful cheese-flavored goodness. "So, Patton, you havin' a good time so far?"

"You know it! I'll be honest with you guys, this is the first time I've really sat down and played video games in a while."

Wally sat upright. "I thought you said you play video games a lot?"

"Nope. Just said I don't work 24/7. The KND does still take most of my time."

Hoagie crammed his mouth with cheese puffs. "Buh whuh abuff yuh free tuh?"

"I did not understand one word of that."

Hoagie swallowed. "I said, 'But what about your free time?' I know you're in charge of training cadets and the Arctic Prison as a whole, but surely the prison can handle things without you around. You don't need to be there every single day, do you?"

Patton rolled his eyes. "I wish I could say no to that."

Nigel lept through the doorway. "Alright, let's get back to it!"

* * *

**I ended up removing this scene because I decided to go a different direction with Patton. This scene doesn't reflect said change, so I didn't really finish it.  
**

**There was also a deleted scene for Chapter 6, but I guess I deleted it, 'cause I can't find it. In it, when the phone rings in Kuki's house, instead of it being a wrong number, it was Cree, looking for Abby. It was cut because it held up the main story too much without adding anything significant to it. I still liked it, though; probably could've made it a oneshot. Sucks that I lost it.**


End file.
